Greasers in South Park
by Moirailst
Summary: (I thought it might be fun to mess around with the idea of greasers and South Park) A fanfic about a few greasers and their lives in South Park. Mostly a Crenny Fanfic, other ships may come


**(I don't own South Park the series or any of the characters! I'm just playing around with idea of the Greaser AU, Kinda want to see how it works so here have this short chapter, keep in mind this is an AU so a lot of it is going to be quite different! Thanks for reading i hope you like it)**

It was 1965 in South Park, Colorado and there hadn't been any snow in over twenty years. The citizens of the small town were beginning to get worried because the town was usually covered in snow, lately though, that was not the case, many people said it was a blessing and it shouldn't be worried about, but others believed the world was ending. None of this bothered Kenny McCormick though, he only really had several interests, drinking with his friends, how much grease he could get into his hair, rumbles, and Craig Tucker.

In Kenny's eyes, Craig Tucker was the most interesting person he had ever met, despite his mostly stoic appearance, which was quite the turn off for most people, most people didn't even want to be friends with someone who seemed so lifeless and boring. There was so much he didn't know about him and yet wanted to. He wanted to see him smile, he wanted to know what his life was like when he didn't see him walking around at school, around the town, or very rarely the occasional Rumble, though, he never saw this attraction more than a friend thing, I mean how couldn't he? No one in South Park was Queer, that was illegal. Norths and Souths don't get along anyway, being friends with the mysterious boy was impossible anyway, some dreams you just gotta let go.

There were two gangs of greasers, you had the north side of South Park and the South of South Park. It sounded ridiculous to say, but that was how things worked around there. Kenny, of course, lived in the South, they were known as the Grave diggers down there, of course, it was just a rumour, but no one had ever disproved it. Up in the North, most of them weren't greasers but, in fact, a mix of Socials and half ways. Half ways were considered Greasers that were more wannabe than anything, most people, (other than the socials) knew just how tough and well… down right stubborn real Greasers were. It was a pretty mixed up town, Most Greasers wished they were rich enough to be Socials and most Socials got bored and wished for more challenges in life. But enough about the town.

Kenny and his friends, Kyle, Cartman, and Stan were a few greasers around the South. Cartman's first name was Eric, but it was kind of weird to call him that. Kenny was known as Slick, they called him that because in a Rumble he could get himself out of any situation, plus he usually had the most grease in his hair. But no one else really had any nicknames. No one outside of the group used it though because they kept it in their circle, they didn't want it to catch the wind and suddenly everyone calling him Slick McCormick.

"Hey Stan, gotta light?" Kenny approached Stan with a cigarette, they were loitering outside of the small Peggy diner, Stan was waiting for Wendy to come out, he did this every day, he was convinced it would help him get her back, or really just get her in the first place. Stan lit Kenny's cig and he thanked him.

Kenny brought it up to his lips before pulling it away and blowing smoke into Stan's face, only because he knew he hated that, he smirked as Stan frowned at him.

"Not cool Slick," He said as he dropped his own Cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. He slicked his hair back and looked at over at Kenny.

"Whatcha staring for? See something you like?" Kenny joked, he always joked about this, most people thought he was just kidding, but behind every just kidding there was a little bit of truth, a concept most people didn't really understand around these parts.

"I'm staring at your hair, how much grease did you put in it this time?" He reached out to touch it, but Kenny moved away quickly and held his hands up in fists. Stan did the same, both of them were laughing really hard and took swings to the air completely missing each other by a longshot. It was short lived though, they were interrupted by Wendy who was standing and staring at them, she held a tight-lipped smile. "Ready Stanley?"

Stan looked embarrassed, his hand flew to the back of his neck and his cheeks held a rosy color.

"Smell you later rosy cheeks," Kenny smirked at Stan who left rather quickly with Wendy. You could tell he was majorly embarrassed.

Kyle ran up to Kenny, "Where's he going?"

Kenny shrugged, finishing his Cigarette, he let it fall to the ground where his shoe squished it. "Probably to walk Wendy home, and you know, maybe get some kisses or maybe he will even cop a feel!" he hollered down the sidewalk to Wendy and Stan, they didn't turn around, but both of their shoulders tensed a little.

"Oh shut up.. He always blows off plans with me to go hangout with her, me and him were going to throw rocks in the pond…," That was Kyle's keyword for studying, since Stan was embarrassed for people to know that he actually needed a tutor for school, Kenny didn't know that though.

He put a hand on Kyle's shoulder. "Don't worry pal I'll throw stones in the pond with you," He let go and started walking towards his motorcycle, it was an orange Ducati Scrambler 250 that had been released the previous year. "Come get on,"

"Wait, Slick, i didn't mean-," He was cut off by the roar of the engine.

"Come get on unless you're a candy-ass," Kenny hopped on and extended a helmet to Kyle. Kyle walked over and took it hesitantly, "Fine but if I die my ma is blaming your sorry ass," He climbed onto the back of the motorcycle and nearly yelped when it started moving. It zoomed down the street into ongoing traffic. Kyle hesitantly wrapped his arms around Kenny. It was awkward, but he didn't want to fall off.

They soon reached the pond. He parked his motorcycle and they both hopped off, he left the helmet on the handle and followed after Kenny.

"I'm not riding that again, you were practically burning rubber back there," Kyle spoke finally.

"Guess you're walking home then," Kenny rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt to his shoulders as he was walking back. A little ways through the trees was a clearing with a huge pond. It could probably even be considered a Lake. Kyle sat down.

"Whatcha doing? I thought you wanted to toss some stones?" Kenny looked down at him.

Kyle rolled his eyes and slicked some of his red curls out of his face, they often fell out of place even with alot of grease. "Not with you..,"

Kenny was a little hurt by this but it should have been expected, Kyle and Stan had always been really close and he shouldn't really expect to come into that… They spent nearly thirty minutes in silent before Kenny heard a sniffle.

He crouched next to Kyle. "Woah there, you okay?"

"I'm fine…," He looked over at Kenny and glared slightly, he quickly wiped his tears away. "He's just always friggin bailing on me to hangout with that broad… and then he tells me a crock and pretends that he was busy with family shit, and i'm just tired of these lies, especially when I make time to help him!"

"Throwing rocks in the water helps him?" Kenny paused and smiled. "Get a grip Ky, I'm sure he's not bailing on you to hurt your feelings or nothing, no need to freak out about it, I know him and he wouldn't do anything ever to hurt you," Kenny reassured him, but it was no use.

"Yeah yeah, this is too much of a hassle for me to deal with right now" Kyle stood up brushing his pants off and his leather jacket. He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. "I'm walking home, later Slick," and with that he walked off. Kenny gawked, he should have offered a ride or something but he didn't like being around Kyle when he was being like this, he sat down and leaned against a tree. He picked up a rock and threw it into the water. "If I had a nickle..," He said softly as he threw another stone into the water. It made a plop noise. He threw another in, one after another. It was kind of relaxing. As he was off in his own world throwing rocks, he was brought back by someone cursing nearby.

"Hello?" He called out raising an eyebrow and looking around. His hand instinctively went to his pocket which held a silver switch was getting ready to pull it out as the bushes began to rustle a little. Out emerged a dark haired boy who was wearing a dark navy jacket. Kenny couldn't tell if it was leather or denim, probably denim but It only took Kenny several seconds to realize who it was. It was Craig Tucker and he was totally Blitzed.


End file.
